


Memories

by AstridPierce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hungarian, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridPierce/pseuds/AstridPierce
Summary: Maya Todd nemrég kezdett el a Beacon Hills-i őrsön dolgozni, és nem számít arra, hogy régi ismerősével, Jordan Parrish-el találja szembe magát. Arra pedig végképp nem, hogy Parrish-el és még két fiúval együtt az erdőben fognak sétálgatni abban a reményben, hogy nyomra bukkannak valami különös teremtménnyel kapcsolatban. Az éjszakai őrség Parrish-el pedig csak hab a tortán, amikor mind a ketten felelevenítenek pár régi szokást és emléket.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Memories

Az őrsöt hangos csattanás tölti be, s az összes bent tartózkodó a hang irányába fordul. Maya lehajtja a fejét, amikor érzi, hogy minden pillantás rá szegeződik, így nem látja, hogy többen megcsóválják a fejüket, mások összenéznek s rámosolyognak a mellettük állóra, majd folytatják tovább a munkát, mintha misem történt volna. Maya mély levegőt vesz, lassan emeli fel a fejét, hogy a gépe monitorjára nézhessen. Egy pillanatra lepillant az ökölbe szorított ujjaira, amivel az előbb lesújtott az asztalára.

– Valami gond van, Todd? – a Sheriff résnyire nyitja az irodája ajtaját.

– Nem, nincs – Maya megrázza a fejét, majd mélyet sóhajt. Az őrs ajtaja kivágódik, s két fiú lép be rajta. Maya nem tudja, kik ők, még sosem látta őket erre, pedig eredetileg itt élt, mielőtt elment volna a kiképzésre. Az egyikük magasabb, mint a másik, de mind a kettőjüknek sötétbarna haja van. Nem csak Maya figyelt fel a látogatókra, mert a többi dolgozó feje most feléjük fordul. Maya úgy látja, hogy megszokták már a figyelmet, nem mutatják jelét annak, hogy zavarná őket az, hogy mindenki őket nézi.

– Legalább őket nem zavarja – az orra alatt motyogja el a szavakat. Mélyet szippant a levegőből, s homlokba ráncokba szalad. Ismerős illatra lesz figyelmes. Olyanra, amit nem érez minden nap, olyanra, ami már nagyon régen fészkelte bele magát az orrába. Az illat az egyik fiúhoz vezet, aki az előbb lépett be az ajtón. Maya lehunyja a szemét, hogy fókuszálni tudjon. A magasabbik az.

A fiúk nem álldogálnak tovább az ajtó előtt, egyenesen a Sheriff irodája felé veszik az irányt. Az alacsonyabbik keze már lendül is, hogy megfogja a kilincset, de, mielőtt ezt megtehetné, kinyílik az ajtó, és az egyik Sheriff-helyettes lép ki a helyiségből. A két fiú hátrahőköl, Maya pedig hirtelen ugrik fel a székéből, és most nem törődik azzal, hogy mindenki őt figyeli. Már a két kamasz is.

– Parrish?

Maya hitetlenkedve ejti ki a nevet, amikor meglátja a helyettes alakját, és szája „o” alakot formál, amikor a helyettes végignéz rajta. Maya tudja, hogy eltalálta a nevet, már akkor tudta, amikor oldalról pillantotta meg a férfit, mégis meglepettség és öröm keveréke árad szét a testében, és érzi, hogy szíve is hevesebben kezd verni. A helyettes egész testével a lány felé fordul. Állnak egymással szemben, pillantásuk nem engedi el a másikat. Maya még azt sem veszi észre, hogy a magasabbik fiú, akinek az illatára felfigyelt hosszan végigméri.

– Maya? – Parrish lassan ejti ki a lány nevét, mintha el sem hinni, hogy őt látja viszont.

– Parrish! – Stilinski Sheriff a fejével az ajtó felé int, amit aztán ki is tár. A két fiatal fiú azonnal be is lép az irodába, Parrish követi őket, a sort pedig a Sheriff zárja. Az ajtó becsapódik mögöttük, majd szinte azonnal leereszkedik az ablakon a redőny, de Maya még elkapja Parrish pillantását.

Maya visszaül a székébe, a füle mögé tűr egy hajtincset, állát a kezével támasztja meg. Pillantását a számítógépére szegezi, de nem fogja fel, hogy mi van megnyitva előtte. Hallgatja a másik szobában lévők beszélgetését.

– Parrish? – Maya felismeri a Sheriff hangját.

– Ki az új lány? – ez a hang nem ismerős számára. Gyanítja, hogy valamelyik fiú.

– Maya Todd – ismételten Stilinski beszél. – Egy hete van nálunk, nemrég költözött vissza.

– Vissza? – újabb ismeretlen hang. A másik fiú. – Honnan?

– Együtt jártunk kiképzésre – Maya elmosolyodik, ahogy meghallja Parrish hangját. – Azt nem tudom, hogy utána hol volt, de azt sem tudtam, hogy most itt van.

– Azért jöttetek, hogy kikérdezzetek az új helyettesről, vagy…– Maya felismeri, hogy a Sheriff kezdi elveszíteni a türelmét.

– Ja, igen – ismét az egyik ismeretlen kezd beszélni. – Nem tudjuk, mi ő. Szóval kicsit kutakodni kellene, megnézni az erdőt, hogy hagyott-e bármi nyomot maga után.

– És ehhez miért kellettem én? Máskor is ezt csináljátok, és akkor nem tudok róla, nem? – Stilinski értetlennek hangzik, Maya szemöldökei pedig felszaladnak.

– Elvinnénk Parrish-t is – a két ismeretlen hang egyszerre szólal meg.

Maya összeráncolja a homlokát, elgondolkodva pillant a Sheriff irodájának ablakára. Agyában két gondolat kavarog. Az, egyik az, hogy az egyik ismeretlen fiúhang azt mondta, hogy nem tudják, mi ő. Nem ki, hanem mi – bárkiről is legyen szó. A másik pedig az, hogy az egyik ismeretlen fiú a vérfarkasok összetéveszthetetlen illatát árasztja magából. Most pedig fészket épít egy harmadik gondolat is a fejében. Parrish is azok között van, akikkel ezt a két fiú megbeszéli, szóval érintett a természetfeletti ügyekben. Ez pedig felveti benne a következő gondolatot: hogyan?

Parrish-ről sosem gondolta volna, hogy érintett lesz ebben. Mondjuk magáról sem. Viszont mégis érintett, már majdnem két éve. Majdnem két éve, hogy egyedül, falka nélkül próbál boldogulni. Sosem találta meg azt, aki megharapta, és a mai napig nem tudja, hogy azért nem találta, mert nem él, vagy, mert az a valaki nem akarta, hogy megtalálja. Magától tanult mindent, amit most tud. Magában kellett kitapasztalnia azt, hogy mit tesz vele a telihold, egyedül kellett rájönnie arra, hogy hogyan tudja kontrolálni az átváltozásait. Néha összefutott egy-egy másik magányos farkassal, de egyikükkel sem maradt sokáig együtt.

Kinyílik a Sheriff irodájának ajtaja, s a két fiú lép ki rajta. Az alacsonyabbik egyenesen Maya asztalára néz, majd, amikor észreveszi, hogy a lány tekintete megtalálta őt, elmosolyodik.

– Hihetek a szememnek? – Maya száját hirtelen hagyják el a szavak, még ő maga is meglepődik azon, hogy hangosan is kimondta őket. – Jordan Parrish? – Maya mosolyogva áll fel, s gyorsan leküzdi a távolságot, ami elválasztja a helyettestől, csak azért, hogy szoros ölelésbe vonhassa a férfit. A lány szája apró mosolyra húzódik, ahogy belélegzi Parrish illatát.

– Mit keres Maya Todd a Beacon Hills-i rendőrőrsön? – Parrish kíváncsian vonja fel a szemöldökét, de a lány csak megrántja a vállát. – Maya, ők itt Scott – a magasabbik fiúra mutat, majd az alacsonyabbikra – és Stiles.

– Sziasztok – Maya mosolyogva néz a két fiúra, s talán a kelleténél egy kicsit hosszabb ideig pihenteti meg a tekintetét Scott arcán.

– Ha kell valami, vagy valaki még erősítésnek ma, akkor szóljatok – a Sheriff finoman meglöki Stiles hátát, mintha azt akarná mondani, hogy mehetnek.

– Igazából – Scott végigfuttatja a tekintetét Maya alakján, majd folytatja. – Elvihetnénk még őt is? – kérdőn, felvont szemöldökkel néz a Sheriff-re, akinek egy pillanatra kikerekednek a szemei.

– Őt?

– Engem?

A két kérdés ugyan olyan meglepetten hangzik, s ugyan abban az időben teszik fel őket. Az elsőt a Sheriff, a másodikat Maya.

– Igen – Scott magabiztosan bólint egyet.

– Legyen – a Sheriff széttárja a karjait, majd az ajtó felé mutat.

Stiles és Scott elindulnak kifelé, Parrish pedig int a lánynak, hogy kövesse őket. Maya visszapillant a válla fölött, de a Sheriff már nincs az asztala mellett, a lány gyanítja, hogy visszament a saját irodájába. Kissé zavarodottan pillant Parrish hátára, ami egyre távolodik tőle, de aztán a férfi után indul, és majdnem egyszerre lépnek ki az őrs ajtaján.

Maya összevonja a szemöldökét, amikor a két fiatalabb fiú egyenesen egy kék Jeep felé tart, majd kinyitják az ajtókat.

– Megtudhatnám, hogy hová megyünk, és nekem miért kell jönnöm? Tekintve, hogy a neveteken kívül semmit nem tudok rólatok – Maya szeme a két fiú között jár.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, ez engem is érdekel, mert általában én vagyok az, aki random embereket visz el valahova, mert jó ötletnek tartja, nem pedig Scott, szóval – Stiles várakozóan néz a mellette állóra.

Scott nem válaszol azonnal. Tekintete Maya arcára villan, majd kissé jobbra dönti a fejét, szemöldökét fentebb emeli. Maya összeráncolja a homlokát, értetlenül figyeli, ahogy Scott mélyet szippant a levegőből, s csak akkor tárja szét a karjait, amikor a fiú tekintete ismét rajta pihen.

– Beszélni is fogsz, vagy Activity-t játszunk? Mondjuk, szerintem én a mutogatásban is jobb vagyok – Maya körbepillant az őrs előtt, majd, mikor látja, hogy nincs a közelükben senki, lehunyja a szemét. Parrish hátrahőköl, amikor Maya sárgán világító szemeibe néz, Stiles pedig Scott arcára pillant. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a tiéd inkább bordó, mintsem sárga – Maya most megszokott, világosbarna szemeivel pillant Scott-ra. Scott pár másodperc erejéig a lányra villantja vörös szemeit, akinek erre megrándul a szája sarka. Jól érezte, hogy Scott fölötte áll a ranglistán.

– Mennyi minden történt azóta, hogy nem láttalak? – Parrish kikerekedett szemekkel néz a lányra.

– Ezt én is kérdezhetném.

– Szerintem nekem van a legtöbb kérdésem, de mi lenne akkor, ha ezeket a kocsiban beszélnénk meg? Miközben az erdő felé tartunk, lehetőleg! – Stiles beszáll a Jeep-be, ujjait máris a kormány köré fonja. Scott int a fejével, hogy most Maya és Parrish következik. A lány ebből arra következtet, hogy ők fognak hátul ülni. Hatalmasat sóhajtva mászik be a járműbe, s figyeli, ahogy Parrish is így tesz. Scott mögött hangosan csukódik be az ajtó, Stiles pedig abban a pillanatban elfordítja a kulcsot. A motor nem indul elsőre, de újra próbálkozik. Majd harmadjára, aztán megint. Az ötödik alkalommal hatalmas csapást mér a kormányra, s, mintha a kocsi megérezte volna, hogy a gazdájának kezd elege lenni, a motor beindul.

Maya pillantása pedig Stiles hátáról a mellette ülő Parrish vállára vándorol, majd a karjára, aztán egész fel az arcára. Nem sok változást fedez fel a férfi alakján. Szemei még mindig smaragdzölden ragyognak, s Maya ugyan azt a félmosolyt fedezi fel rajta, amit utoljára látott.

– Akkor megkérdezem én – Stiles megkeresi Maya arcát a visszapillantó tükörben. – Honnan ismeritek egymást? – szemei most Parrish-re villannak.

– Együtt jártunk kiképzésre. Körülbelül három éve nem láttam, mert különsodort minket az élet – Parrish gyorsan válaszol, egy pillanatra sem néz Maya arcára, aki aprót sóhajt.

– A fel nem tett kérdésre a válasz pedig az – Maya tekintete Scott tarkóját célozza meg -, hogy majdnem két éve haraptak meg, és nem, nincs senkim. Kicsit fura érzés, hogy Omega létemre egy Alfával ülök egy kocsiban, akit soha nem láttam, meg egy emberrel, és… Parrish-el. Akiről nem tudom eldönteni, hogy mi.

– Pokolkutya – Parrish halkan válaszol, még mindig nem néz a mellette ülőre.

– Bővebben? – Maya szemöldökei felszaladnak, s már ő sem néz a helyettesre.

– Lényegében védelmezi a természetfelettit, nem engedi, hogy az egyszerű emberek tudomást szerezzenek róla – Scott hátrafordul, úgy magyaráz. – Tudod, hogy ki harapott meg? – hirtelen vált témát, bár Maya nem számított arra, hogy nem fogja megkapni ezt a kérdést.

– Fogalmam sincs – Maya megrántja a vállát – Sosem találtam meg azokat sem, akik a falkájához tartoztak, ha volt neki. Néha azon is csodálkozom, hogy én még élek. Volt olyan, hogy összefutottam egy-két másik Omegával, de egyikükkel sem maradtam együtt sosem.

– Azt mondták, hogy nemrég költöztél vissza – Stiles beszéd közben bevesz egy kanyart. – Hol voltál?

– Három várossal arrébb, egészen addig, amíg el nem tanácsoltak az előző munkahelyemről. Akkor döntöttem úgy, hogy ideje visszajönnöm ide. Van itt egy házunk, amit egy ideje már nem használtam, de még az enyém. Testvérem nincs, az apám meghalt, nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy kiképzésre mentem volna – Maya tekintete egy pillanatra Parrish arcára villan, de aztán visszatér Scott-ra. -, anyám meg elhagyott minket azzal, hogy többet hallani se akar úrólunk, szóval semmi és senki nem akadályozta meg, hogy visszajöjjek a régi házba.

A Jeep hallgatásba borul. Maya mindenki szívverését tisztán hallja. Scott és Stiles szíve nyugodt, egyenletes ritmusban ver, nem mutatják jelét félelemnek vagy idegességnek. Parrish szíve azonban gyorsan ver, s a férfi valami keserű szagot áraszt magából, amiről Maya azt gondolja, hogy az idegesség és a bizonytalanság keveréke. A lány szája megrándul, amikor ezt a két érzelmet ismeri fel. Stiles egy újabb kanyart vesz be, Maya egy pillanatra a kocsi oldalának nyomódik. Parrish oldalra fordítja a fejét, de éppen csak néhány másodpercre, így Maya már nem is látja a helyettes szemét, amikkor ismételten egyenes helyzetben ül.

– Valaki beavatna abba, hogy mégis mit keresek ebben a kocsiban, és hová megyünk? – Maya rápillant Parrish vállára, mintha az választ tudna adni neki, azután Scott, majd Stiles tarkójára. A két fiatal összenéz, s Maya halja, hogy az egyikük szíve gyorsabban kezd verni, de aztán visszaáll a normális ritmusára.

– Doktorok – a két fiú egyszerre válaszol.

– Kik? Vagy inkább mik? – Maya szemöldökei felszaladnak.

– Jobb kérdés, hogy mit akarnak – Scott veszi át a szót – Megpróbálnak természetfelettieket létrehozni. Vérfarkasokat, Kanimákat, Wendigokat, bármit.

– Létrehozni?

– Gyakorlatilag megpróbálják eltörölni a szabályokat – Stiles a fékbe tapos, s a Jeep megáll. – Természetfelettieket próbálnak létrehozni, akikre nem vonatkoznak a természetfelettiek szabálya. Volt egy kanimánk, aki át tudta lépni a hegyi kőrist, szóval ez nem éppen jó kezdet, azt hiszem. De eddig még nem sikerült nekik elérni azt, amit akarnak – Stiles kilöki a Jeep ajtaját, de még nem száll ki – Eddig az összes kísérletük kudarcba fulladt és végül a Doktorok maguk ölték meg őket. Nem tudjuk, milyen lesz az, amikor sikerrel járnak, de semmi jóra nem számítunk.

– És, felteszem, most is egy ilyen valami után kutatunk, igaz?

– Igen – Stiles kiugrik a Jeep-ből, talpa tompa puffanással ér a talajhoz.

– És ehhez miért kellek én? – Maya megvárja, amíg Scott, majd Parrish is kiszáll, aztán ő is a fiúk után indul.

A fiúk nem válaszolnak egyből. Scott és Stiles magabiztosan indul előre, könnyedén lépik át a láncot, ami arra szolgálna, hogy lezárja az erdőt. Parrish is követi őket, Maya pedig úgy látja, hogy muszáj lesz neki is elindulnia, mert egy darabig nem fog választ kapni – legalábbis akkor nem, ha ott marad a Jeep előtt. Maya meggyorsítja a lépteit, hogy fel tudjon zárkózni a többiekhez. Tekintetét megveti Parrish hátán, s egy pillanatra sem mozdítja el onnan, még akkor sem, amikor Scott felvont szemöldökkel váltogatja pillantását kettőjük között. Maya nem tudja, mire számított, mi fog történni, ha újra találkoznak, de abban biztos, hogy nem erre. Parrish alig nézett rá, s nem is úgy tűnik, hogy tervezne. Szótlan, nem kérdez tőle semmit. Nem erre a Jordan Parrish-re emlékszik. Az a Jordan Parrish, akit ő ismert a kiképzésről mindig mosolygott, nem hagyta ki az alkalmat, hogy kérdezzen tőle, és mindig meg akart győződni arról, hogy jól van. Akkor sosem telt el ilyen sok idő anélkül, hogy a férfi ránézett volna.

– A természetfeletti hallás nem mindig működik?

Maya megrázza a fejét, és értetlenül néz Stiles-ra, aki most előtte áll.

– Ha éppen nem akarok figyelni, akkor nem – a lány megrántja a vállát. – Azt tudom, hogy nem tudjuk, mit keresünk. De azt tudjuk legalább, hogy kit? – Maya felvont szemöldökkel pillant az előtte állóra, majd Scott-ra.

– Kevin Torres – Maya csodálkozva pillant oldalra, amikor Parrish ad választ a kérdésére. – Tavaly végzett a gimnáziumban, a szüleivel él.

– Gondolom, hogy nem az erdőben élnek, szóval mit keresünk itt? – Maya tekintete ismételten körbejár, de most a tájat is szemügyre veszi.

– Tegnap kapott a Sheriff egy bejelentést egy különös valamiről, ahogy a bejelentő mondta, és úgy gondoljuk, hogy köze lehet a Doktorokhoz – Parrish nyugodtan beszél, Maya szinte el sem hiszi. – A bejelentő azt mondta, hogy itt látta azt a valamit.

– Szóval a Sheriff is tisztában van ezekkel a dolgokkal? Mindennel?

– Tekintve, hogy a saját fiát megszállta egy gonosz róka szelleme, és nem tudták, hogy meg kell-e ölniük, így igen, tud mindenről. Ó, és én vagyok a fia, akit megszállt a gonosz róka szelleme – Stiles megvonja a vállát.

– Talán Beacon Hills nem is lesz olyan unalmas, mint először gondoltam. – Maya körbefordul a saját tengelye körül, miközben végignéz mind a három előtte állón. aztán pillantása ismét a fákon akad meg, melyek már kezdik levetni zöld leveleiket. – Pontosan mit keresünk? – egész testével Scott felé fordul.

– Bármit – Scott megköszörüli a torkát, s ő is körbejártatja a pillantását az erdőn. – Hátha hagyott hátra valami nyomot, vagy akármit, amin elindulhatunk, és kideríthetjük, mi is ő.

– Azon gondolkoztatok már, hogy mit fogtok tenni akkor, ha elfogtok egyet? Vagy nem is elfogni akarjátok őket, hanem megölni?

– Nem, még nem – Maya érzi, hogy Scott nem szívesen vallja be azt, hogy igazából még nincs terve.

– Még mindig nem értem, hogy ehhez minek kellek én. Vagy Parrish – Maya értetlenül néz az említettre. – Nem azt mondtátok, hogy ő védelmezi a természetfelettit? Akkor nem az lenne a feladata, hogy ne hagyja, hogy megtaláljuk, bármi is ő?

– Ez nem teljesen így működik – Parrish Maya arcára emeli a tekintetét, de abban a pillanatban, hogy a lány viszonozza a pillantást, el is fordul. – Eddig én találtam meg a halott… Nos, valamiket. Megtaláltam a holttesteket és elvittem őket, hogy azok ne találják meg őket, akik nem tudnak arról, hogy létezik a természetfeletti.

– Most valahogy olyan érzésem van, hogy nem csak a természetfelettit rejtegeted – Maya összefonja maga előtt a karjait, de nem mondd többet.

– Parrish megtalálja a holttesteket, de egyben Sheriff-helyettes is, ez még jól jöhet – Scott körbefordul, majd mélyet szippant a levegőből. – Semmit nem érzek. Te? – tekintete megállapodik Maya-n.

– Kellene valamit?

– Azt hittem, hagyott maga után szagnyomot – Scott a fákat kezdi bámulni.

– Mikor kaptuk tegnap a hívást? – Maya Parrish-re pillant, de ő még mindig nem néz rá.

– Tegnap.

– Azon belül.

– Éjjel.

– Nagyszerű. Akkor lehet, hogy éjszaka kellene keresni, nem? Nappal nem találunk különös szagot, semmi nyom nem látszik, és a hívás is éjjel érkezett. Emellett azt sem tudjuk, mit keresünk. Megeshet, hogy éjjel aktív, nem?

– Scott, utálom ezt mondani, mert nem ismerem, de lehet, hogy igaza van – Stiles az említettre néz, majd összeráncolja a homlokát, ahogy pillantása keresztülhalad Parrish és Maya alakján is. – Oké. Nincs természetfeletti szaglásom, sem semmi ilyen, de azt még én is érzem, hogy valami nem oké veletek! – széttárja a kezeit és a két helyettes között kezdi kapkodni a tekintetét. – Mi lenne, ha Titeket hagynánk éjszakára megfigyelni? Másnapra hátha nem süt belőletek a tömör… – Maya Stiles szavába vág.

– Gyönyör?

– Utálat egymás iránt – Stiles gúnyosan húzza oldalra a száját.

– Nekem megfelel, úgyis régen voltam már éjjeli megfigyelésen – Maya megrántja a vállát.

– Parrish? – Maya látja, hogy Scott a férfire néz, aki bólint. Lassan, megfontoltan, de bólint. Maya arcára pedig mosoly ül ki.

* * *

Maya az út szélén áll, várja, hogy a járőrautó megálljon előtte. Már lement a nap, és több óra eltelt azóta, hogy az erdőben jártak. A visszafelé vezető úton megadta a számát Stiles-nak arra az esetre, ha bármikor szükség lenne rá. Aztán megbeszélték, hogy Parrish nem sokkal sötétedés után fogja felvenni, hogy aztán együtt érkezzenek meg Kevin háza elé, ahol az egész éjjelüket fogják tölteni.

Maya lepillant a kezében pihenő barna zacskóban, aminek belsejében hat fánk rejtőzik. Elmosolyodik, ahogy eszébe jut emlék. Akkor, amikor legutoljára látta Parrish-t, pont ugyan így várta. Egy zacskóval a kezében, ami teli volt fánkokkal. A kiképzés során a fánkok a kettőjük dolgává váltak. Ha találkoztak, akkor mindig fánkot ettek. Nem tudná megmondani, hogy mikor vagy hogyan kezdődött ez a hagyomány, de az utolsó találkozásukig kitartott, s Maya úgy érezte, hogy ez egy jó alkalom lehet arra, hogy visszahozza.

Egy duda hangja hasít a levegőbe, Maya pedig megrázza a fejét, hogy visszatérjen a jelenbe. A járőrautóra néz, ami előtte áll. Végignézi, ahogy Parrish kiszáll a kocsiból, elé sétál, majd egy poharat nyújt felé. Maya szótlanul veszi el, s anélkül is tudja, hogy mi van benne, hogy ránézne a folyadékra, vagy beleszagolna az italba. Kávé. A másik közös szokásuk a fánk mellett.

– Úgy látom, nem csak nekem jutottak eszembe dolgok – Parrish a zacskó felé pillant, a lány pedig megvonja a vállát, majd a kocsi felé indul, s két másodperc múlva hangosan csapja be maga mögött az ajtót. A fánkokat rejtő zacskót a műszerfal tetejére teszi, s türelmesen nézi, ahogy Parrish elhelyezkedik a kormány mögött, majd beindítja a járművet. – Megtudhatom, hogy miért nem beszéltél velem egész nap, és miért nem néztél rám? – kíváncsian fordul a férfi felé, de az csak szótlanul vesz be egy kanyart.

– Megtudhatom, hogy eddig miért nem tudtam, hogy itt vagy? – Parrish nem fordul felé, csak a szemöldökei szaladnak fel. – Hívtalak, de nem él a szám, ami nekem megvolt, és nem tudtam, hogyan máshogy találhatnálak meg. Azt meg nem tudom, hogy abban a körülbelül egy hétben, amióta az őrsön vagyok, miért nem láttalak, ha ugyan ott dolgozol.

– Scott.

– Szóval szabadidődben, sőt, ha jól értem, sokszor a munkaidőd alatt is a természetfeletti nyomozásokban segítesz? Remélem, én is beszállhatok majd – Maya aprót mosolyog, de tudja, hogy Parrish nem látja.

Parrish beletapos a fékbe, Maya pedig kipillant az ablakon. Az utca már sötétbe borult, egy-egy lámpa világít csak, némelyik pislákol. Maya végül a zacskó felé nyúl, kivesz belőle három fánkot. Kettőt a zacskón hagy, egyet pedig enni kezd. Néhány falat után a mellette ülő férfire néz, de az rezzenéstelen arccal bámul ki a szélvédőn. Maya viszont tudja, hogy nem annyira nyugodt, mint amilyennek mutatja magát. Szívverése gyors, ahogy légzése is, s olyan illatot áraszt magából, amelyet nem sűrűn érzett még rajta. Idegesség.

Maya figyeli, ahogy Parrish beleiszik a poharába, majd szemeit megpihenteti a fánkokon. Elmosolyodik, amikor egy régi emlék utat tör az agyában. Akkor is ugyan így ültek egy kocsiban, éppen, hogy véget ért a kiképzésük, és mind a ketten tudták, hogy Parrish másnap elutazik, szóval még egyszer utoljára teret akartak adni a hagyománnyá vált fánkozásnak.

– Annyira régen volt már ilyen – Maya még mindig nem érzi magát teljesen a valóságban, ahogy beszélni kezd. Félig még mindig az emlék rabja, ahol hagyja, hogy Parrish megfogja a kezét.

– A kiképzés vége után egy héttel, mielőtt elmentem. Maya meglepődik Parrish nyugodt hangján, de csak akkor önti el igazán a csodálkozás, amikor felnézve azt látja, hogy Parrish rajta pihenteti a szemét. Maya úgy gondolja, hogy a nap folyamán ez az első alkalom, amikor a férfi két másodpercnél tovább figyeli. Abban is biztos, hogy ugyan arra gondolnak.

Az emlék folytatására.

– És tudod, hogy mi történt aznap? – Maya kissé félve pillant a mellette ülőre, de Parrish helyeslően bólint. A lány leengedi a kezét, hogy ujjait a kávéspohara köré fonhassa, majd ihasson pár kortyot az italból.

– Egész élénken emlékszem rá – Maya apró mosolyt fedez fel Parrish arcán.

A lány nem tudja biztosan, de gyanítja, hogy mind a kettőjük agyában ugyan az az emlék elevenedik fel. Az, amikor legutoljára ültek ugyan így, kávézva, fánkevés közben. Az, amikor Parrish először csak megérintette a kézfejét, majd összefonta az ujjaikat, hogy aztán nem sokkal később szoros ölelésbe vonja. Talán mind a kettőjük fejében az az emlék játszódik le, amikor Parrish a pohártartóba tette a kávéspoharát, Maya felé fordult, mélyen a szemébe nézett és elmosolyodott. Az az emlék, amikor ezután Maya közelebb hajolt a férfihez, és abban a pillanatban semmi másra nem gondolt, semmi és senki más nem létezett számára, csak Parrish. Megeshet, hogy talán mind a ketten abban az emlékben vannak, ahol ezek után megszűnt a közöttük lévő távolság, s alig egy centiméterről figyelték egymást, várták, mit tesz a másik.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Te nem csak emlékszel rá – Maya azt sem tudja, mikor csukta be a szemeit, de most Parrish hangjára lesz figyelmes, minek hatására szemei tágra nyílnak –, hanem még újra is akarod játszani – Maya látja Parrish mosolyát és érzi, hogy arca lázba borul, amikor rájön, hogy közelebb hajolt a férfihez. Elhúzódik, de nem teljesen, éppen csak annyira, hogy Parrish szemeibe tudjon nézni.

– Újra lehet még valamit játszani, ami körülbelül három éve történt? – kíváncsian pillant a mellette ülőre. – Vagyunk mi olyan jó színészek?

– Miért, neked már színészkedned kellene? – Parrish a két ülés között lévő pohártartóba ejti a poharát, ami üresen koppan. A férfi ezután oldalra mozdítja a kezét, hogy megfoghassa Maya ujjait. Pont úgy, mint régen.

– Nem – megrázza a fejét – Nem kellene.

Maya ugyan olyan hirtelen hajol közelebb a mellette ülőhöz, mint ahogy azt az emlékben is tette. Hagyja, hogy Parrish keze most is a combjára vándoroljon, és nem hajol el a csók elől sem. Elmosolyodik, de csak egy pillanatra, aztán ismét Parrish felé dől. Másodjára úgy válnak el, hogy Maya az alsó ajkába harap, majd felpillant Parrish mosolygó arcára.

– Nem, tényleg nem kell színlelned.


End file.
